rpm rev it up
by Sam O'toole
Summary: Hunter and Skyeler Bradley's children are power rangers for the power rangers rpm.
1. rpm rev it up

Chapter one: rpm rev it up.

This takes place 14 years after the end of brothers in death it's about Tori and Blake's and Skye and Hunter's children and their joining the power rangers r.p.m. This story is told mainly from Laraya and Dillon's pov.

My name is Laraya Marie Bradley and I'm a part of the power rangers rpm. My brother Matt is also a part of the team. I'm the black ranger while Matt is the red ranger. I have blonde hair with dark underlayers and brown eyes. Matt has black hair with blue eyes. I'm dating the blue ranger Dillon. We're the only three rangers on the team currently Ziggy the overly hyperactive gaming freak is our leader along with dr. Kat.

Dillon has dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes he's just overly sexy. My cousins Alex and Cadence are also on the team. Alex has black hair and green eyes and Cadence has blonde hair and brown eyes. Life is pretty good right now me and Matt are 17 and so is Dillon. Alex is 16 and Cadence is 15. Dillon and I have been dating for 2 years now and we've been rangers for a year same with Alex and Cadence.

For 2 years I was in training to become a power ranger. That's when I met Dillon. Dillon and I became good friends and soon became a couple. My mom and dad are former power rangers with the power rangers ninja storm. My father is Hunter Bradley and my mother is Skyeler Bradley. Me and my brother are one quarter alien.

Life with parents being power rangers made growing up very hard. It was pretty awful my parents were always fighting my grandfather. But it was also very rewarding my parents defeated my grandfather and were considered heroes. Now my team is fighting the evil Radix. He's a robot that was once human and has set out to destroy the world. Radix was one of Lothor's evil creations that escaped capture and was the only one of my grandfather's evil minions to survive.

One day as we were relaxing Radix attacked the city. We all yelled "rpm! Get into gear!" and ran to the city. Radix looked shocked when he saw us and said "hello rangers." I said "hello Radix." He said "so you're Lothor's granddaughter and grandson." I threw a spinning kick and it connected with the robot's head which hurt but he seemed fazed and I smiled. Radix disappeared and we yelled "power down!"

We went back to the base and Dillon and I went on a walk. Dillon said "Laraya is it true that you're Lothor's granddaughter?" I said "yes but my parents defeated him." Dillon smiles and said "that won't affect our relationship I promise." I was happy because I loved Dillon more than anything in the world. He was the perfect example of a boyfriend. Dillon would do anything to protect me and I loved him for that.

Dillon hugged me and kissed the top of my head. Danville Montana is a very small town but there's a lot of crazy shit that goes on especially when Radix is around. Radix was basically a very stupid robot especially when it came to fighting us.

Matt's pov

My sister Laraya is a total whack job I mean I love her but she is nuts! She doesn't know it but Dillon is an android. He used to be completely human but the dumbass Radix made him a robot! Don't really want to tell her that I'm afraid of what she might do to me. I'll agree family life wasn't very good with our parents being gone almost all the time. It was at that time that Kat and our mom met and Kat helped us out.

Dillon and I are friends and I guess I was the reason they started dating I was Dillon's friend before they started dating. We all trained together and Dillon and Laraya started falling for each other. It was really kind of funny watching them flirt. Laraya's best friend Candy is my girlfriend. Candy is not a power ranger but she is in the women's version of U.F.C. a mma style fighting organization. Funny thing is she's taught me a thing or two about fighting. We love going on double dates with Laraya and Dillon to the only restaurant in town called Little John's Pizzeria.

Dillon's pov and back story.

I may be Matt's friend but he needs to lighten up when it comes to Laraya. It gets quite annoying at times. I would never let anything happen to my Laraya no matter what Radix does to me and yes I am an android and no I haven't told Laraya. I don't want her to think that I'm some kind of freak. Laraya and I have been dating for two years now and I love her more than anything in this world.

My sister is named Tenaya I haven't seen her since the night that I was turned into an android. Tenaya was only 8 years old at the time while I was 13. Radix killed our parents and kidnapped me and Tenaya. I know she's now 12 and I miss her terribly. I hope that Radix hasn't hurt her in any way.


	2. get into gear

Chapter two: get into gear!

Being an android freaking sucks you can get viruses like a computer. Venjix Radix's little bitch put one in me set to make me destroy my ranger team. I would never turn on anyone on that team especially Laraya I love that girl too damn much to even think about hurting her. There's nothing anyone can do to make me hurt her. She means way too damn much to me.

Laraya means everything to me I love her dearly. She is the greatest and sweetest person I know. She is so loving towards anyone. She wants a pitbull puppy and I plan on getting her one. I went to a pet store today and saw the cutest little pitbull puppy. She was a brindle and had white paws and coal black eyes. I immediately knew that she was the one for my Laraya. I brought her back to the base and tied a black and pink bow to her collar. I went to mine and Laraya's room where she was laying down because she had a headache and put the puppy on the bed. Laraya groaned and opened her eyes as the puppy started licking her face. When she saw the puppy she jumped up and said "oh my gosh. Dillon is she really mine?" I smiled and nodded. Laraya seemed beyond happy as she picked the little puppy up and cuddled her close.

Matt came into the room and when he saw the puppy he said "really? A pitbull they're one of the most dangerous dog breeds ever. Who cares Laraya you train her to help us. Got it?"

Laraya's pov

Matt needs to shut the hell up. All pitbulls are nice. The way they are raised is what causes them to be mean or sweet. I named the puppy Onyx because she had black eyes. I hugged Dillon I couldn't believe he had gotten me a puppy.

As the weeks went on I trained Onyx in search and rescue and police dog work. She would only attack on my command or another ranger's and that was it. She was very well behaved and very loving. Dillon helped me train her and almost always had to wear the police dog bulky training gear. She could climb a wooden wall 5 times her size. She was still fairly little. I love Onyx she is very sweet.

Matt won't go near her which upsets me. He thinks pitbulls will turn on people even if they were raised right. I know that Onyx would never turn on us. She has become a part of our ranger family. Everyone but Matt loves her. She's excelling in training and is a very fast leaner. Matt does not like Onyx at all whenever I'm training her he stays at least 35 yards away.

Matt has been mean to me he won't talk to me but one day he came up to me and said "when will you be done training that little hell hound?" I said "she isn't mean at all Matt and I intend to prove you wrong. Not all pitbulls are evil it depends on who raises and trains them." Matt said "I don't give a shit. They have been known to turn even if they are raised right." I was way beyond pissed at my brother. I loved my puppy.

I said "Matt I've had it with your shit about my puppy she will be the greatest pitbull ever! I want you to shut the hell up!" Matt looked shocked that I told him to shut the hell up. I was so mad at him. I don't care that he hates pitbulls I think Onyx will make a great addition to the team.

Later that day Radix attacked the city and I decided to put Onyx to the test. We yelled "rpm get into gear!" I said to Onyx "come on girl we got work to do." She followed us to the city and when she saw Radix she started growling and barking. He looked at her and said "I see you've brought a little dog to the fight." I said "Onyx attack." She leapt at Radix and tore into him. He retreated and I said "power down!" Onyx ran to me and jumped at my leg. I patted her head and said "your such a good girl Onyx." When we got back to the base Matt came up to me and said "I guess I was wrong about Onyx she's a good dog. I'm sorry sis."

I said "Matt see I told you didn't I? I told you pitbulls can be trusted." He looked ashamed and said "I guess you proved me wrong." petting Onyx. I guess I had to put Onyx into gear in order to prove Matt wrong.


	3. never let me go

Chapter 3: never let me go.

This chapter is based off of the song so far away by nickleback.

Dillon's pov

Seeing Laraya training Onyx makes me happy. She loves that puppy so much. Onyx is very smart and she's learned a lot in a very short amount of time. I loved how Laraya and Onyx proved Matt wrong it was really funny. He was so pissed.

I got Laraya an engagement ring it's a big 30 karat diamond and has little sapphires surrounding the diamond along with solid white gold for the band. I plan on giving it to her tomorrow since it is Christmas. That night I stayed awake for quite a while and thought about everything that was happening.

Ziggy woke us all up and when we went into the dining room we saw a smorgasbord of food ranging from eggs to steak. Even Onyx had a special dog breakfast. In front of every plate there was a present color coded with our morphing suit's color. As always I'm stuck between Matt and Laraya which sometimes gets annoying especially when they're both in a bad mood which unfortunately for me they were this morning of all mornings they just had to choose Christmas to be in a foul mood.

When we were done eating I said "Laraya can you stand up for a second?" She got up and I pulled the ring box out and got down on one knee and said "Laraya Jasmine Bradley will you marry me?" her eyes got huge as she saw the ring and she nearly tackled me and said "of course I will marry you Dillon." She flung her arms around my neck and kissed me. Onyx tried squeezing herself in between me and Dillon I laughed and broke the kiss off. Onyx jumped at my leg and I kneeled and petted her.

When we went back to our room I said "Laraya there's something I need to tell you." She said "What is it Dillon?" I said "Laraya I'm an android." She looked shocked and said "that won't change my love for you Dillon." I smiled and was happy that me being an android wouldn't ruin mine and Laraya's relationship. One day Ziggy wanted me to go run some errands and as I was driving along a backroad Radix popped up and when I swerved my car it flipped over and over again my seatbelt snapped and I flew out the windshield. The car landed half on top of me and I screamed. Radix laughed and disappeared.

Laraya's pov.

It was getting very late and Dillon still hadn't gotten back from town. I drove around looking for him or his car. I found his car flipped on a backroad and threw my car into park I ran towards Dillon's car and saw something underneath it. When I got closer to my horror I saw that it was Dillon. I dropped to my knees and cradled his head in my lap. I said "Dillon what happened?" He coughed out "Radix swerved flipped seatbelt snapped through windshield car landed me." It killed me to hear him in so much pain. I radioed back to base and said "Ziggy Dillon crashed his car, it flipped and his seatbelt snapped, he got thrown through the windshield and is pinned." Ziggy radioed back "sending the others with an ambulance. Just stay with him." I turned my attention back to Dillon and he said "Laraya, Ziggy can save me only he knows how. You need to get that cure." I said "Dillon I swear on my life that I will get that damned cure. Just stay with." Dillon said "never let me go."


	4. if today was your last day

Chapter 4: if today was your last day.

Another song based chapter please listen to if today was your last day by nickelback.

I held Dillon's head and said "don't you dare die." Dillon said "Laraya what would you do if today was your last day?" I said "I'd spend it with you." He smiled and said "that's what I would do." I gently kissed him. That's when I noticed the blood pooling around us. The car was on his lower stomach. I shifted ever so slightly and Dillon screamed. I burst into a round of I'm sorry.

Dillon's pov

Oh god it hurt so damn much. Laraya was terrified I could see it in her eyes. She was sobbing and I felt awful for putting her through this. She buried her head in my chest. I heard the ambulance sirens and heard the tires squeal on the gravel. I heard footsteps running towards me and Laraya. I was terrified. They tried lifting the car off of me and I screamed.

Ziggy gently dragged me out from under my car and put me on a backboard and strapped me to it after he had done that he went to get a stretcher from the ambulance. Laraya never left my side. Matt drove her car back to base so she could ride in the ambulance with me.

Laraya's pov

When we arrived back at base I noticed Kat was working on a cure for the virus. Ziggy put Dillon in a hospital room and started trying to assess the damage. I knew that it wasn't good at all. He came out and said "Laraya it's not looking good at all. The injuries are very severe. He'll be lucky to survive this.

I went into the room and when I saw Dillon I started crying. (He's more human than machine) and was hooked up to a ventilator. I walked over to the side of his bed and kissed his forehead. I promised him that I would beat Radix for what had happened to Dillon. There would be nothing that would stop me from going after that stupid ass son of a bitch.

I went to Matt's room and said "promise me if Radix attacks the city again that you won't stop me from fighting alone. I mean I will take Onyx but I want no one else." Matt said "no I won't let you. He can destroy you as easily as he creates an android." I said "nice to know you have faith in me and my abilities." Matt said "it's not that sis. You can't go fighting that dick face alone it's too dangerous look what happened to Dillon." I said "Dillon wasn't fighting Radix he was driving on a goddamn backroad and Radix appeared in front of his car. Dillon would not fight him alone!" Matt said "why was he on that back road in the first place why didn't he take the road into town?" I said "I don't have a fucking clue."

Matt said "he had no reason to be on that road." I said "maybe he wanted to see the countryside." Matt said "we live in the country stupid." I shoved him I couldn't believe he was placing all of the blame on Dillon. He yelled "you know I don't trust him! Especially now that I know that he was created by Radix knowing what Radix did to Damien! We cannot trust him!" (Damien was uncle Blake and aunt Tori's son Radix killed him when he was 10.) I screamed back at Matt and said "like I told you about pitbulls not all androids are evil and I know Dillon isn't. I can't believe your turning on him like this I thought you were his friend?!" Matt slapped me and said "I don't care if you're my sister but you will not talk to your red ranger like this I should have your morpher taken from you!" I said "you're not Matt!" He laughed and said "took you long enough to realize you stupid bitch." Matt's features faded away and Venjix appeared.

She said "hello black ranger." I said "what did you do with my brother?" She laughed and said "don't worry he's safe just a little tied up." She walked over to the closet door and opened it revealing Matt knocked out and tied to a chair. I lunged at her and she merely flung me away. I slammed against the wall and she grabbed me by the throat and said "you little whore you got my dress dirty now I will kill you!" she flicked out her knife and was about to slit my throat when Alex yanked her off of me I smiled at him and nodded my thanks. I ran to the closet and freed Matt. When I did that Venjix disappeared


	5. evil angel

Chapter 5: evil angel

Please listen to evil angel by breaking Benjamin.

Ziggy came in and said "what the fuck are you guys doing. Matt I see you've finally come out of the closet." I couldn't help but laugh at the face that Matt had made. He was beyond pissed. Ziggy said "Kat's finished the cure hopefully it will get rid of the virus and help save him."

I was happy that finally Dillon would be fine and that he would make it. Everything started going back to normal and I was glad. Matt went back to being his normal acting like something is shoved up his ass half the time self. Onyx was getting bigger and stronger. Her training was complete which made me happy.

Onyx made life so much easier. She would do anything but wash my clothes. Dillon finally woke up and I felt happy. Dillon and I were planning to get married within a month and were scrambling to get things ready when my mom and dad showed up.

Skye's pov.

Hunter and I showed up at the power rangers rpm base and when Laraya saw us she came running up to us and hugged us. I saw Matthew skulking as usual in the doorway. Laraya showed me an engagement ring and said "mom, dad I'm getting married in a month." I was shocked she was young but I knew that she was as stubborn as me and I couldn't change her mind.

She took me to what I guess was her room while Hunter went off with Matthew. I saw a nice looking young man sitting on the bed. Laraya said "mom this is my fiancé Dillon, Dillon this is my mom Skye." Dillon shook my hand and said "it's a pleasure to meet you." I said "the pleasure is mine." I turned to Laraya and said "why don't we go see what your father and brother are doing?"

Hunter's pov.

Okay so apparently my daughter is getting married, and I'm happy for her. Skye and I haven't seen our children for over 4 years and it's been very hard on the both of us. As I followed Matt I asked him "so what is Laraya's fiancé like?" he said "well he got her a pitbull puppy which is what Laraya wanted. He's my best friend." I was even more happy. I heard Skye yell "Hunter." I walked out into the hall and suddenly felt my back hit the floor and felt something wet on my face. I looked up and saw what looked like a pitbull on steroids. When Matt said that Laraya got a puppy I thought it was going to be little.

I heard Laraya laughing and she said "hi dad I see you've met Onyx. Onyx come." The puppy got off of me and I sat up I said "does she do that to everyone?" Matt said "only on Mondays." and everyone laughed including me.

One month later. Laraya's pov.

I'm so nervous the wedding's tomorrow. I know Dillon is nervous too. The next morning I woke up very early and was suddenly whisked away by people I didn't know. They did my hair and makeup and soon it was time for me to get into my dress. My mom came in and said "I'm so happy for you Laraya. Dillon is a great guy." She kissed my forehead and slipped something into my hair and picked up a mirror and what I saw amazed me a comb studded with diamonds that held a sparkling veil. My mom said "It's what I wore in my wedding."

When it was time for the ceremony to start my dad took my arm and we started walking down the aisle. I was amazed at how the backyard had been transformed it was beautiful. Ziggy was the pastor and he started speaking and time flew by and finally we got to the part where we said our vows and Ziggy said "Do you Laraya Marie Jasmine Bradley take Dillon James Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health to death do you part?" I said "I do." Ziggy turned to Dillon and said "Do you Dillon James Scott take Laraya Marie Jasmine Bradley to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health to death do you part?" Dillon said "I most certainly do." Ziggy said "now I pronounce you mr. and ms. Dillon Scott. You may now kiss the bride." Dillon and I kissed. Suddenly an explosion rocked the ground.

When I got up I saw Alex morphed holding a remote control he yelled "anyone move and someone's going to get hurt!" I was terrified I couldn't believe that Alex had turned on us. He said "master Lothor will be pleased with me." my mom jumped up when he said that and cried out "my husband and I destroyed him." Alex looked at her and said "shut up bitch! I'm talking and not you! I have strict orders to bring the mother and father of the bride to him!" suddenly my parents disappeared.

I ran to Alex and said "how could you turn on your own family we've never done you wrong." He said "shut the fuck up you little slut and threw me across the room knocking me into Dillon."


End file.
